Going After Him
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: A short one-shot about Bo and Hope, set right after Hope tells Bo that she's leaving and taking Ciara with her. Bo storms out, and Hope is persuaded to go after him. Will they be able to work their problems out? Or is their relationship damaged beyond repair?


**Just a kinda short one-shot, going back to when Hope was leaving Bo, and when Justin told her to go after him. What if she did? Changes everything, for the better for Bope fans! **

**Enjoy!**

"Go after him. Go after him!" Justin's words echoed in her head as she sat there on the couch, debating. She dropped her aching head into her hands and then got up, striding out of the door, slamming it behind her.

She looked around for him, and then yelled, "Bo Brady!"

"What?" He demanded, stepping out from behind his car. She whirled to face him, and her face softened when she saw the pain etched on his face.

"I don't want to leave you, Bo,"

"Right," He scoffed, and Hope's anger flared.

"At least let me finish a damn sentence, please," She snapped, and he gestured for her to continue with an angry expression. "What I really want is for us to go to counseling. Not Ciara, just you and I."

"I will not go to a damn shrink." Bo growled, and Hope threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Why the hell not? Bo, our marriage has problems that we've avoided for years, starting with Zack's death. We've both said things and done things that we regret. We can save our marriage, Bo, but we need help." She pleaded, and Bo looked away, muttering,

"No shrink."

"Fine. Therapist. It helped Abe and Lexi, did it not?" She demanded, and Bo had to agree that it did help them.

"If I try this and I say no after a few sessions, can we, try something else?" He hedged, and Hope sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I want to compromise, Brady, but we can't compromise on whether we should save our marriage or not."

Bo took a few steps until he was a few inches away from her and he breathed, "There's no compromise. I want to, and you want to. Right?"

"Right." She replied gently, reaching out and taking his hands.

"What about Ciara and the whole 'can't live in this house' thing?" He asked bitterly, dropping her hands and stepping away.

"After our counseling, why don't we take a few weeks and go to Dad and Julie's vacation house? The three of us?" She stressed, and he looked at her, his eyes half hopeful and half wary.

"An hour ago you were saying you were leaving me and taking Ciara with you." He said with narrowed eyes, and Hope lowered her eyes.

"I know, it's just, I'm losing it here Bo, I know we lost the trust in our marriage and I want that back so bad, and without it, it makes it almost unbearable here." She admitted, and Bo sighed,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Love and trust go hand in hand, don't they?"

"They do," Hope agreed, and added, "Do you want to help me find a therapist?"

Bo heaved a sigh and replied, "Well, since I gotta go to this therapist, I suppose I should have a say into which therapist it is."

"At least you're not saying 'shrink' anymore," Hope said with an amused smile, and Bo rolled his eyes.

"Same difference," His tone turned serious and he said quietly, "Did you mean it when you said that I gambled with Ciara's life?"

"At the time, I thought so," She admitted, and Bo's eyes flamed. He interrupted her again,

"Ciara's not some damn poker chip that I would gamble with, Hope!"

"I know that now, Bo! I was looking for an excuse to leave, and that was the easiest one. Also the dumbest, but I guess that's what I am, to you,"

Bo shook his head, saying, "You're not dumb, Hope,"

"Then why won't you let me finish a sentence when I start with something you don't want to hear?! If you would've let me finish, you could've saved yourself the trouble of getting angry," She retorted, and Bo clenched his teeth. "This is why we need therapy." Hope finished with an angry look, and Bo replied,

"Hope," He paused, searching for something to say. Finally he gave up and reached out for her, muttering, "Come here."

He yanked her close, kissing her hard as she wound her arms around his neck. Bo locked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, burying his left hand in her hair. They broke off their angry kiss a few moments later, and Hope gently touched his cheek.

"I love you, Brady," She murmured, and he half-smiled, saying,

"I know. I love you too, Fancy Face,"

"I know. And that's how we'll get through this." She said with a soft smile. He agreed, saying,

"Together."

**I know, that was pretty short, but I just watched the scenes where Hope's all like 'I'm leaving and taking Ciara' and I felt like smacking the writers. Couldn't they come up with a better, more plausible reason for Hope to leave Bo so Carly could come in? If they were going to do it, couldn't they have done it better? Well, I'll quit ranting, and say thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and adios! **


End file.
